


a distance larger than the pacific ocean

by SoskeBoske



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Gen, I'm Sorry, Prompt Fic, i wrote this for english class and turned it in for a grade, kinda boring but okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28377810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoskeBoske/pseuds/SoskeBoske
Summary: “So what do you think?”“About what, idiot?” Hinata, punched Kageyama in the shoulder at this remark, but immediately regretted it. He did not want to face Kageyama’s wrath at this moment, but Kageyama didn't respond to Hinata’s punch. Hinata looked up at his teammate to see him watching the sunrise intently.“The sunrise,” Hinata whispered.Neither of them spoke for a moment, just watching as the edge of the sun finally became visible, tinting the clouds with the last of its pink light that only seems to appear in the morning.Hinata Shoyo and Kageyama Tobio have left an impression larger than they could imagine on each other, they just don't realize it until too late.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 1





	a distance larger than the pacific ocean

**Author's Note:**

> this is a nonsense fluff fic i wrote for english class based off of the prompt 'start with your two characters watching a sunrise together and end with the one of them watching the moon’s reflection in a lake. '
> 
> also, manga spoilers. It doesn't spoil the big arc of the timeskip, but it and very clear spoilers for what happens after nationals (plot wise).

Kageyama and Hinata stood at the edge of the hill on their third day of the Tokyo training camp. It was early and they were both tired from their past days of playing sets nonstop, but neither of them wanted the other to outdo them. So they got up at the crack of dawn to start practicing, they had a court available to them so they might as well use it. After all, they had done this before at the beginning of the year before their three on three match against Tsukishima, Yamaguchi and Daichi. It wasn’t quite the same though as they had both improved quite a bit, they were now both on the starting lineup and they were not in Miyagi anymore. 

Hinata had stepped outside a moment before, noticing the pink tinge to the hill. He ran up and looked over to see the sun just rising over the edge of the horizon, illuminating the dark cityscape with orange light. Hinata turned around for a moment, calling to Kageyama who was already next to him. “It’s weird to watch the sunrise over the city,” Hinata noted, thinking of how different sunrises were in Miyagi. Kageyama just nodded, looking between the ginger next to him and the orange sun in the east. 

“I’ve never really watched the sunrise before,” Kageyama said, looking back at the sun as it rose over the buildings. Hinata wasn’t surprised by this at all, Kageyama did not seem to be the type to watch the sunrise. 

“So what do you think?” 

“About what, idiot?” Hinata, punched Kageyama in the shoulder at this remark, but immediately regretted it. He did not want to face Kageyama’s wrath at this moment, but Kageyama didn't respond to Hinata’s punch. Hinata looked up at his teammate to see him watching the sunrise intently. 

“The sunrise,” Hinata whispered. 

Neither of them spoke for a moment, just watching as the edge of the sun finally became visible, tinting the clouds with the last of its pink light that only seems to appear in the morning. 

“It was beautiful.” 

* * *

The next couple years passed in a blur of volleyball practices, tournaments and schoolwork. Hinata barely had any time to watch the sunrise anymore. He either got up much earlier and was busy by the time it was rising, or was up much later exhausted from his days of volleyball practice. However, he always remembered that morning he watched the sunrise with Kageyama during the Tokyo training camp their first year. 

He still played volleyball with Kageyama every day, but it somewhat felt like there was a distance between them at this point in time. They had great chemistry on court, their minus tempo quick set as astonishing and effective as ever, but they weren’t the same off court. Not that either of them was purposely avoiding the other, but neither of them made much of an effort to keep their friendship. Neither of them realized this until the very end of their last year in high school though. 

* * *

“So…” Kageyama trailed off slightly, unsure of how he wanted to phrase the rest of his sentence. “You’re going to Brazil?” 

“Yeah,” Hinata responded, bouncing a volleyball off the wall and bumping it back off his arm to the wall again. 

“When do you leave?” 

“After graduation. I have a bit of training I have to do first, but I really want to play professionally and if I want to do that I have to be the most valuable player I can be.” Kageyama nodded. He had already tried out for a couple professional teams, he had been surprised when he heard that Hinata wasn’t trying out for any teams. He had really hoped to play against Hinata again as proper rivals again, but that didn’t seem to be their fate when he heard Hinata was leaving the country to play beach volleyball. But this gave him a new hope, hopefully he wouldn’t be in the international leagues by the time Hinata returned. 

* * *

Shoyo Hinata had gone to Rio, leaving Kageyama playing with the Schweiden Adlers back in Japan. Kageyama hadn’t heard from him since graduation. It had been almost a year since then by now. He missed Hinata. Though they annoyed each other and Hinata basically sucked when they first met, their rivalry had become a friendship.

Kageyama missed Hinata’s stupidly high jumps for spiking and his endless need to spike the ball. He missed having practice with him and their fights, no matter how stupid they were. He missed seeing Hinata at practice every day. But he felt he shouldn’t. After all, it had been a year and Hinata wasn’t coming back to Japan any time soon. 

* * *

Hinata sat at the edge of the beach after the end of a match. He enjoyed beach volleyball and the flexibility of it, but he missed classic volleyball. The smell of the court and the icy hot spray before a game. He looked over as the sun set over the ocean, then back at the sand court. 

He thought back to years before when he spent the morning practicing spikes and receives with Kageyama. And when they watched the sunrise over Tokyo together. He thought of how different the sunset on the beach in Rio was from the sunrise over Tokyo. 

He looked back at the volleyball he had with him and thought of his high school volleyball days. He couldn’t wait to get back to Japan. He thought of how right now Kageyama could be watching the sunrise in Sendai. Hinata looked back up at the sky and the calm water of the beach. At the reflection of the moon in the water. The same moon that Kageyama saw in Sendai just hours before.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed it and i'm really sorry i wrote this, but at least she gave me full credit...right??


End file.
